legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Dynasties of Shavhan
"Our paths may lead us separate ways, but we have the same destination" - Shavhani Proverb The Three Dynasties is an alliance of three empires in Shavhan, who share a common culture, traditions and religion, as well as the common goal of holding back the Zongols of the Steppes. Shavhan means "Land of Dragons", derived from "Shah" meaning land, and "Vhan" meaning dragons. The Three Dynasties are mostly based around the three great cities; Vani'Shah, Mika'Zah and Shah'Vesh. History The Age of Gods Origins Legend states that long ago, in a time before recorded history, three warlords came to the Xang'Jui Vale from the savage steppes of the east. The three kings; Qin'gin, Xana'gu and Zheng, found this rich valley of gemstones and immediately went to war for control over the territory. Supposedly they warred for a hundred years, each warlord staying alive through stubbornness and the sheer determination to outlive the other two. This constant warfare turned the Xang'Jui Vale into a barren battlefield, its beauty destroyed by the battles. This crime against nature woke the ancient Earth dragonlord, Shoguvhan. As Shoguvhan woke and rose to the surface, the effect of his magic restored the valley to its previous state of natural beauty. The Three Warlords, upon seeing this majesty, instantly realised the errors of their ways and knelt before Shoguvhan, begging his forgiveness. It is said that on that day, the warlords vowed that they or their descendants would never again let their petty greed ruin the natural landscape. Shoguvhan forgave the warlords, on the one condition that they and their descendants would worship him as the supreme deity and that they would never settle in the verdant lands of the Xang'Jui Vale. He gave them each a gemstone; a Carnelian to Qin'gin, an Opal to Xana'gu, and an Onyx to Zheng, and told them that the three stones represented the different natures of the Earth. He told the kings to form together into a grand alliance and defend the luscious land they had found against the savages to the east and the minions of the other dragons. The mighty Qin'Gin built the city of Shah'Vesh, an impenetrable fortress-city. He developed a strong military to defend the Three Dynasties. The wise Xana'Gu built the city of Vani'Shah on the port and settled in the lands of Qui. He developed a strong economy, and formed alliances with the monks and druids of the Xang'Jui Vale. And the mysterious Zheng built the city of Mika'Zah, and its great library. He delved into the study of the stars and the patterns of magic and created orders of mages to guide the Three Dynasties. Upon his death, Zheng left a series of scrolls and notes, detailing the methods that were to be used in picking a new emperor, by tracking the movements of the stars. The next emperor of Mika'Zah was chosen with these prophetic methods, and soon the practice became commonplace across the Three Dynasties, as they all trusted the knowledge of Zheng and his Zi'Dao star watchers. The Age of Dragons Guto the Usurper and Mia-Keng Approximately around the year c. 6.10, the Zi'Dao noticed a strange pattern emerging in their predictive methods. To their surprise, the stars were telling them that the next emperor should be someone from outside of the Xang'Jui Vale. As the time came closer, the patterns became clearer. They would need to be a powerful fighter, and their devotion to Shoguvhan needed to be strong. At that time, Guto Shozi'Dao was in charge of the star watchers, and he had been born on a ship travelling from Qui to Vani'Shah. He saw these prophecies as choosing him to be emperor, and openly advertised this to the Three Dynasties. So enamoured was he by his soon-to-be ascension, that when the stars revealed that the next emperor would be a woman, he killed the star interpreters for 'conspiring against him' and hid the records. The Zi'Dao soon learned to bias their interpretations, or lose their lives. Meanwhile, the Zongol warlord Mia-Keng, of the Vhan'Rugi tribe, started to wipe out neighbouring tribes and amass power. She was devoted to Shoguvhan, and sought to slay the heretics who worshiped the violent gods of light and darkness. Unlike most of the warlords, she adhered to a strict code and never killed innocents. She soon became so influential that rumours of her reached the Three Dynasties. Guto, terrified of the warlord who he suspected would come to steal his chance at rule, sent assassins after her. The assassins failed, but one left a disfiguring scar on her face, and after that encounter Mia-Keng became paranoid and fearful of assassination attempts. In fact, she was so fearful that she sought out a legendary piece of dragonscale armour that could return the wearer to life upon death, and wore it almost constantly. The Qin'Gin emperor became ill, and the healers said it was terminal. With the choosing of a new emperor on the horizon, Guto was not satisfied with merely one city. He sent assassins to kill the other two emperors. Though this succeeded against the Xana'Gu empress, the Zheng emperor was far too crafty. And so Guto, nearly mad by now, took it upon himself to slay the emperor. Shortly afterwards, Guto was chosen to be supreme emperor of the Three Dynasties, and named himself Guto Shoshavhan. The Great War Shoguvhan was enraged. Guto was not only breaking the word of the ancient pact between the three dynasties, but was practically usurping the dragonlord's position. And so, he turned to Mia-Keng, and tasked her with bringing down the corrupt emperor. To aid her mission, he turned her into a greater dragonkin, giving her powerful scaled arms and legs, and a long tail. Supposedly he also granted her a legion of wyverns and dragonkin warriors to bolster her already large army. And so the great war began. the greatest horde of Zong'Kitou ever amassed, against the combined armies of the Three Dynasties. The Zongols had assaulted the Three Dynasties many times, but this was the first time they had Shoguvhan on their side. The war stretched on for many years, and many soldiers died. Mia-Keng faced a conundrum; she didn't want too many innocents to die, and she knew that Shoguvhan wished for the preservation of the Three Dynasties, but she knew that a full-on attack against Mika'Zah would result in many deaths. Her conundrum was partially solved by the arrival of a rogue Zi'Dao named Hikaru, who believed that Mia-Keng was the prophecised empress, and had the star records to prove it. He told her that if Guto were to be killed, the Daos would replace him with her. Guto was also facing a conundrum, for he had heard that Mia-Keng could not be killed. Capturing and torturing a Zongol shaman, he learned about her legendary armour. To deal with her, he tasked his mages with developing a counter-acting artifact, something that could dispel the enchantment on the armour for long enough to kill her. Years of work eventually produced a blade that could cut straight through dragonscale and nullified enchantments. It was named "Vhankiyu", which means "Dragonkiller". To avoid attacking Mika'Zah, Mia-Keng engineered a plan. She sent her army to siege Vani'Shah, to direct the majority of the dynasty's armies to the defense of the great city. But while the armies were on the march, she personally traveled upon the back of a wyvern to Mika'Zah, accompanied by Hikaru and a few of her greatest warriors. They flew above the city, and Hikaru teleported the group to the ground. Mia and her warriors cut their way into the library to face Guto, and eventually found him in the Chamber of Stars. Guto fully believed that he was the most powerful emperor to ever grace the Three Dynasties, and so attacked Mia-Keng himself, leaving his bodyguards to take on her warriors. Though Guto was a powerful magic caster and wielded Vhankiyu, he was no match for the power of the greatest warlord of the Zongols, and was soon cut down. The Great War was ended. The Daos surrendered to Mia-Keng's might, and Hikaru produced the evidence to place Mia-Keng on the throne. However, the other Daos didn't want to place a Zongol warlord on their throne, especially one who they'd been fighting for years. Even though she was backed by the star patterns, and Shoguvhan himself, they couldn't leave their prejudice behind, and conspired behind her back. The Dynasty army smashed into the Zongols at Vani'Shah, who weren't expecting an attack. Mia's warriors in Mika'Zah were poisoned and killed. An assassin wielding Vhankiyu slit Mia's throat. Hikaru was executed for treason. The Age of Darkness The Qin'Gin Succession Crisis In the year 15.88 an incursion by a Zongol horde under the command of Lau Sumaar struck the Three Dynasties. The reigning Qin’Gin Emperor, Jun Qin’Gin met them on the field of battle. The fighting was fierce, and Jun Qin’Gin was slain during the fighting. He was avenged by Sword Saint Sheng Qin’Jian, the foremost warrior in the Three Dynasties at the time, who personally brought back the head of Lau Sumaar with the body of the Emperor after. Despite the fall of their first leader, his son Rhang Sumaar survived and began to rally forces to strike again. The death of the emperor was an unexpected tragedy, and when the monks sought a new ruler the stars indicated two candidates. The two prospective heirs to the Qin’Gin dynasty were Daichi Qyashan and Kai Xingao. Daichi was a career soldier and had proved himself a capable politician and adept military leader. Meanwhile, Kai was a wandering knight of some bravery and renown. He famously defended villages alone or helped raise and train civilian militias to defend themselves. Both could trace descent from lines of past heroes, and each fulfilled the conditions outlined by the stars. Daichi and Kai were summoned to Shah’Vesh while the selection process wore on. Time was of the essence, the Dynasties could not afford to go on without an Emperor. Opinions were sought all around. Initial discourse supported Daichi for his reliability and strong military roots. However, the Sword Saint Sheng Qin’Jian spoke in favour of Kai. He had personally witnessed his brave deeds and fought alongside his. This shifted the tone of public discourse in his favour. Not long after this declaration was made, Sheng Qin’Jian was attacked at his estate by assassins. He was able to dispatch his assailants, dressed simply in his nightrobe. After news of the dishonourable conduct of Daichi Qyashan spread, the tide of opinion further turned against him. Daichi himself was forced to flee the city with his forces, while Kai’s cause was galvanised by the news. Daichi was pursued by his opponent, and on the third day of violence the two fought. Daichi used his military connections to call officers and their troops loyal to him to fight on his behalf. Kai, with the assistance of Sheng, was similarly able to put together a volunteer army, mixed professional military troops and civilian militia inspired by the hero. The battle was long and bloody, lasting a day and a night. Formations clashed and disengaged, competing for positioning on higher ground. News arrived from the city that the monks had declared another sign. They had seen a worthy ruler riding atop a wyvern’s back. Kai trusted himself and the signs and left the battlefield in search of a wyvern rumoured to live in a mountain half a day’s ride away. He left the Sword Saint in command, instructing him to do whatever necessary to keep his army alive. As night fell, the fighting raged on. According to instructions, giant iron braziers were raised by Kai’s forces to guide him home. His force gathered around these towers of fire, lighting them so that when he arrived his army would be visible. Then, he could safely lay waste to the enemy with the wyvern’s fire. Sheng found Daichi on the battlefield, and each man’s honour guard clashed. As Daichi saw his forces losing, he demanded an honourable combat against the Sword Saint. Sheng accepted, and the two forces formed a circle lit by torches around the duellists. In the ensuing duel, Sheng proved his superior skill, dominating Daichi with his powerful and aggressive sword techniques. Despite Daichi’s skill, he was unable to stand against the Sword Saint. As he was disarmed and forced to the ground, an assassin planted among the ranks of Kai’s forces revealed himself. He rushed out before anyone could respond and severed the unaware Sheng’s right arm. In the moment of shock, Daichi picked up his axe, got to his feet and cleaved the Sword Saint’s breastplate open. Battle commenced around the body. Sheng’s soldiers were enraged by the betrayal, and this anger gave them ferocity at the cost of awareness. They began to be surrounded, and fell back, unable to claim the Saint’s body to return to their own lines. News spread among Kai’s army, and they despaired. Nevertheless, they held out beneath the great iron braziers. Soldiers reported that two hours before dawn, a shape was silhouetted against the moon. A great gust of wind and the beating of winds thundered down upon the soldiers, and Daichi’s men began to burst into flame. Kai Xingao had returned, atop a wyvern as the monks foretold. Hope surged amongst his army, and they began to push Daichi’s forces back. He flew his beast to the hill that Daichi had set up his command post, burning all that stood in his way. His army followed. A final duel took place in the burning command post, with Kai Xingao’s skill with sword and spear claiming the head of Daichi. At dawn, Kai Xingao returned to Shah’Vesh. He left as Kai Qin’Gin, Emperor of the Qin’Gin dynasty, and set out with the full Imperial army to hunt down the gathering Zongol horde. Kai Xingao upon his wyvern hunted out the horde’s leader, Rhang Sumaar and slew him. The hordes broke upon the might of the Three Dynasties. According to legend, the shade of Sheng Qin’Jian met the Emperor on the battlefield after the bloodshed had run its course. The new Emperor returned to Shah'Vesh and reigned for fifty years until his eventual death. The New Age Prior to the Worldshaking, the people of Shavhan and Tyrrus had never met. In the year 20.22, an ambassador from Erradan went to Shavhan and organised a trade of knowledge and resources, to aid in the fight against the Calamaran Empire. They gave the Tyrraneans access to the libaries of Mika'Zah, and in exchange recieved knowledge of mechanics and gunpowder. This was the start of a beneficial alliance between the Erdannian Empire and the Three Dynasties. The Three Dynasties Xana'Gu The Xana’gu dynasty is the richest of the three, and controls the vast metropolitan port city of Vani’Shah on the Xana'Gu bay. Vani’Shah is where most visitors to Shavan will come, and is where other nations come to trade. In the founding legend, the Xana’Gu were given the opal, which supposedly represents the beauty of nature, and supports life. For this reason, Vani’Shah is surrounded by beautiful forests, and the city itself is filled with gardens and trees. The Xana'Gu Dynasty supports the practices of druidism in and around the city, and often asks for their aid in healing citizens. In return, the Dynasty does not take lumber from the sacred forests and does not over-hunt in them. Xana'Gu emperors are raised as excellent statesmen and diplomats. The current emperor is a young man named Jirida Xana'Gu, who is on good terms with Cyrus II of Erdannia. Qin'Gin The Qin’Gin dynasty have the most powerful military and control the fortress-city of Shah'Vesh. They are the most sternly devoted to protecting the Three Dynasties, and are often in conflict with the Zongols of the Steppes. In the founding legend, the Qin'Gin were given the Carnelian, which represents the majesty and glory of the mountains, and the wrath of the earth. The Qin'Gin supports their military with warriors on drakes and wyverns. When they cannot tame a draconic creature they hunt it instead, and are experts at working dragonscale. Qin'Gin emperors are raised as warriors. The current emperor is a man named Rang Qin'Gin, an excellent fighter, who likes to stick to old traditions. Zheng The Zheng dynasty specialise in magic and run the city of Mika’Zah, where the famous Library of Mika'Zah is located. In the founding legend, the Zheng were given the Onyx, which represents the dark secrets beneath the earth. Zheng himself was said to be a powerful Sorcerer King, who built the library with his powerful earth magic. The Zheng have many obscure magical secrets, and count many warlocks and dragonkin among the upper echelons of their society, though this is not well known. The Zheng have a habit of manipulating things from behind the scenes, and are considered the least trustworthy of the dynasties. Zheng emperors are trained in magic, are highly educated, and undergo a ritual to grant them higher magical power. Currently, the Zheng dynasty are looking for a new emperor, as the last one recently died. Provinces and Cities Generally, the Three Dynasties are split into nine regions. Three of these are based around the great cities of the empire; Vani'Shah in the south, Shah'Vesh in the north, and Mika'Zah in the middle. The others are the Tzogin River, The Xang'Jui Vale, the Misty Spires, Qui, Shuodou, and the Shivarran Isles. Vani'Shah is built on the coast of the Xana'Gu Bay near a largely forested area on the mountain foothills, and directly adjacent to the Qui Canal. The Vani'Shah province contains a lot of farmland and orchards. Shah'Vesh is the northernmost city of Shavhan, and is situated in the mountains. The Shah'Vesh province is less verdant than lands further south, but many draconic creatures live there and the people of Shah'Vesh often hunt or tame drakes, wyrms, and wyverns. Mika'Zah is built into the mountains and surrounded by odd rock formations created by the original Emperor Zheng. The mountains of this region contain an abundance of magical ores and crystals. The Tzogin River is an area mutually owned by the dynasties, and is their border with the Steppes. The river is heavily defended and the only crossings are a few fortified drawbridges, each of which is guarded by a garrison of soldiers. The Xang'Jui vale itself contains no settlements, only a few monasteries where druids and monks contemplate nature. Walls and towers built in mountain passes defend it from the east. The Misty Spires is the most westerly region on maps of the charted world. It is comprised of the western mountains of the great Xang'Jui vale, and contains multiple small towns. Qui is a picturesque peninsula, mostly covered in hills, farmland, and forests. The Qui people are great sailors and fishermen. Yansehama, the City of Flowers, is situated on the coast of Qui, by the Xana'Gu Bay. An isthmus connects Qui to mainland Shavhan, but a canal runs through it for ships to travel through. Shuodou is a series of rocky, volcanic islands. The land is covered in ash, yet strangely fertile due to the volcanic activity, and many small settlements exist there. Most importantly, Shiggannan, where assassins and spies are trained, is located here. The Shivarran Isles are tropical southern islands, where a few Shavhan towns and villages have been made. The Three Dynasties often compete with Zongol pirates for control of these islands. Politics Shoguvhan & Kaldunira The supreme power in the Xang'Jui Vale is Shoguvhan, the Dragonlord of Earth. He rules the Three Dynasties as their main deity. However, he rarely ever actually acts upon this power, only occasionally sending telepathic messages to his most worthy followers. Despite not being a true ruler, his vigilance is enough of a threat to put off corrupt politicians, for they don't want to follow in the footsteps of Guto the Usurper. Directly below Shoguvhan is Kaldunira, a Royal Dragon and Shoguvhan's consort. She spends very little time actually in Shavhan, as her duties take her across the world. The Emperors Below the great dragons, are the humans entrusted to run their holy empire. The emperors of the Three Dynasties are supposedly chosen by the power of the Astral Dragon, and have supreme power over their city and armies, but not over the empire as a whole. One emperor cannot make a major decision about the empire without assent from the other two emperors. The Zi'Dao are constantly checking the stars to recieve hints on who is to be the next emperor of a dynasty, and by the time the old emperor dies they usually have enough information about where to find the next one. Most of the time, the new emperor is a baby or a child when they are needed. In this case, the emperor is taken away from their parents and raised at the palace. The birth parents are generously compensated, but are no longer permitted to see their child. Sometimes, the new chosen emperor is a fully grown adult. This is usually due to circumstances that not even the stars could account for, such as the assassination of an emperor, meaning a new emperor must be found early. Often the new emperor is often already a powerful or influential person, due to the 'innate potential that emperors are born with'. Due to the seemingly random nature with which new emperors are selected, it's not a true lineage of leadership. However, the palace remains the same, and so do the traditions and the manner in which the emperor is raised. Even palace advisors and staff are kept consistent for as long as possible. The current Emperor of Vani'Shah is Jirida Xana'Gu. The Emperor of Shah'Vesh is Rang Qin'Gin. Mika'Zah is currently missing their empress. Advisors The emperors are advised by three trusted individuals. The first is a Kazhi, who is the main spokesperson for the emperor and advises them on domestic and administrative matters. The second is a Tazhi, who is the bodyguard of the emperor, and advises them on matters of warfare. The last is dependant on the dynasty; the Xana'Gu have a druid called a Guanzhi, the Qin'Gin have a dragon-rider called a Vhanzhi, and the Zheng have a mage called a Keozhi. Each Emperor also has a Zenzhi, an elite and loyal spy and assassin who is equal in rank to the advisors. The Zenzhi can only be given orders by the emperor themself, though the advisors can suggest things. Often the Zenzhi act on their own, carrying out their own missions for the sake of the emperor. It is said that the mark of a good Zenzhi is barely having to speak to the emperor. The Daos A noble in Shavhan is called a "Dao", though they always have a specialty, and are sorted into two groups of three. The higher ranking group of Daos are magical leaders who guide Shavhan spiritually, interpret the movements of the stars and the earth, and assign status, collectively referred to as Hya'Daos, and further split into Vhal'Daos, Yuu'Daos, and Zi'Daos. The lower ranking group of Daos handle civic issues and do most of the running of the cities. These are further split into Wata'Daos, Kata'Daos, and Mya'Daos. The mark of a Dao is a traditional wide cone hat, though these are mostly only worn during special meetings or events. Vhal'Daos Vhal'Dao is Shavhani for "Earth master". These are mages and priests who revere Shoguvhan and Kaldundira, and are very powerful at wielding earth magic. They act as religious figures, and interpret the whims of the great earth dragons, but are not zealous preachers. As Shoguvhan teaches, the Vhal'Dao have their feet firmly planted on stone and are not prone to flights of fancy, or zealous superstitions. They are stern but reasonable. Vhal'Daos can be recognised by the jewels and decorative stones, usually quartz or jade, that they wear over their prestigious grey robes. If a Vhal'Dao is aligned to a particular dynasty, they will bear jewelry made from that dynasty's symbolic stone The centre of Vhal'Dao operations is the Chamber of Stone in Shah'Vesh, a large building made from many different types of stone. Smaller Stone Shrines are located across Shavhan, as religious buildings and places of Vhal'Daos to live and perform their duties from. Vhal'Daos across the Three Dynasties are all under the command of the Shovhal'Dao, who is an influential figure in Shavhani politics. They are elected by a council of other Vhal'Daos. Zi'Daos Zi'Dao is Shavhani for "Star master". These are mages tasked with interpreting the movements of the stars, and predicting what the Astral Dragon intends for their future. They are usually powerful arcane mages, able to wield the obscure astral magic. The Zi'Dao are instrumental in determining who becomes the next emperor, and often have insight in major matters for the dynasties due to the things they've seen. The Zi'Daos cannot truly see the future, but they claim they can see what the future ought to be, and how to make it that way. The original star interpretation methods created by the first Zheng have been adapted and improved upon over centuries, in the efforts to truly prophecise the future accurately. Many Shavhani fear that ignoring their advise leads to catastrophe. However, many believe that the Zi'Dao are liars and schemers, acting as divine messengers when actually they're making it all up and manipulating events in their favour. Zi'Daos can be recognised by their black and blue robes, and the silver jewelry they wear, further decorated by glittering diamonds. The centre of Zi'Dao operations is the Chamber of Stars in Mika'Zah, a structure built high up into the mountains with many telescopes and lenses for focusing starlight, and a roof made entirely of glass. Smaller Star Towers are located across Shavhan as outposts and headquarters for Zi'Daos who aren't at Mika'Zah. Zi'Daos across the Three Dynasties are all under the command of the Shozi'Dao, who has the final say on all interpretations and is an influential figure in Shavhani politics. They are elected by a council of other Zi'Daos. Yuu'Daos Yuu'Dao is Shavhani for "Word master". Words are incredibly important to the Shavhani people, and the Chau script is an instrumental part of their culture, and so the Yuu'Daos are the masters of using it. Yuu'Daos bear the duty of upgrading Honour Names, managing important traditions, and understanding the mystical Chau script and the impact it has on Shavhani culture. Yuu'Daos are influential community figures, overseeing events like festivals, marriages, funerals, and naming ceremonies. Yuu'Daos practice an obscure form of magic that builds upon the use of magic words, and interlinks it with the Chau Script, speaking words that are true manifestations of a concept. Additionally, their magical tattoos are far more powerful than those of the Hirokiri or the Savage Islanders. The Yuu'Daos are very traditional, and wary of any change to their culture and old ways. Yuu'Daos can be recognised by their black and off-white robes, covered in scripture and runes, with the right arm exposed. Many of the more physically adept Yuu'Daos bear no clothing on their upper body at all, revealing the twisting and entwining tattoos covering their body. The centre of Yuu'Dao operations is the Chamber of Parchment in Mika'Zah, the walls of which are lined with scrolls and scriptures. Smaller Parchment Houses are located across Shavhan, which are used by Yuu'Daos for scribing, tatooing, and hosting ceremonies Yuu'Daos across the Three Dynasties are under the command of the Shoyuu'Dao, who is an influential figure in Shavhani politics. They are elected by a council of other Yuu'Daos. Wata'Daos Shavhani for "Law master", Wata'Daos are judges, lawmakers, and law enforcers. The centre of Wata'Dao operations is the Chamber of Chains in Shah'Vesh. Wata'Daos are led by multiple Showata'Daos. Kata'Daos Shavhani for "Coin master", Kata'Daos are bankers, economists, and traders. the centre of Kata'Dao operations is the Chamber of Coins in Vani'Shah Kata'Daos are led by multiple Shokata'Daos. Mya'Daos Shavhani for "Scholar master", Mya'Daos are teachers, scientists, historians, and mathematicians. the centre of Mya'Dao operations is the Chamber of Candles in Vani'Shah Mya'Daos are led by multiple Shomya'Daos. The Xingke The Xingke knights are the military authority of Shavhan and its most elite troops. They act as commanders and captains for lesser troops, or form together into legions of powerful soldiers. In terms of ranking, they are equal to the lower Daos. Xingke warriors all wear dragonscale armour, and traditionally wield glaives and ring swords. In modern times, many Xingke legions wield heavy guns. Some of the Xingke prove themselves enough to become great dragonkin, and these warriors naturally command greater respect among Xingke armies. Others are granted powerful artifacts to aid them in battle. However, the Xingke are a band of brothers and sisters, and have no true leaders among themselves. They usually choose to devote themselves to another individual or group. Most Xingke legions will devote themselves to an emperor, but many place themselves under the command of a group of Hya'Daos, and distinguish themselves with this. For example, the Zi'Daos have many Xingke legions under their command, and these warriors wear black and blue. A Xingke legion will only take orders from whichever group/individual they are devoted to, or people whom that group/individual has placed trust in. They would even ignore orders from an emperor unless their Hya'Daos gave permission. When a soldier proves their worth in battle, the Xingke may decide to promote them into their ranks. Often, the Tazhi of an emperor is hand-picked from a Xingke legion. the "Xingao" are roaming bands of Xingke who often act as mercenaries or protect roaming Hya'Daos. National Emblems Flag The flag of the Three Dynasties is a stylised black draconic symbol representing Shoguvhan, encircled by words in Chau script, which read "Our paths may lead us separate ways, but we have the same destination". Culture Names In Shavhan, people do not bear a surname related to their family. Instead, their surnames are based on their path in life, and their vocation. Lower class people and workers do not have surnames, unless they elevate their status in life. Honour Names When a child reaches their sixteenth birthday, they choose their aspirations and choose an Honour name for themselves, which comes after their first name. As long as the local Yuu'Dao considers the name appropriate, a naming ceremony happens, during which the honour name is tattooed around their upper right arm by a scribe, or in some cases a Yuu'Dao themself. This chains the individual to that path, and they are expected then to dedicate their efforts on that career. The names are written in the Chau script, and are therefore incredibly difficult to fake. If an individual is not born in high enough status, or comes from another part of the world, then they can request a late naming from a Yuu'Dao, if they show the aptitude for their chosen path. Shavhani people can then get by on their name alone. A person with the "Hyun" (warrior) name can join any Shavhani army. A person with the "Guanyu" (doctor/healer) name can learn for free from medical experts across Shavhan. There are some names that mark an individual as having a higher position in society. These are not chosen by the individual, but given to them by a Yuu'Dao when they reach a significant place. These names include the many Daos, the Xingke, the advisors to the emperors, and of course the emperors themselves. If someone forsakes their name, betrays the Three Dynasties, or is for some other reason banished, they are first stripped of their name and then given the new name of "Kaichen" Secondary Names Secondary names are more changeable things that relate to a person's specific allegiances. It could be related to a person's faction, master, or location. These are sometimes tattooed onto a person as part of their honour name, but not always. The secondary name goes between a person's first name and honour name, e.g. 'Chen "Zi" Xingke'. The word "Zi" implies that the person serves the Zi'Daos. Secondary names are not as important as honour names, and change far more frequently. Star-Given Names It is not uncommon for people in Coryphiel to be born with magical powers, or a unique appearance. Due to the prophetic powers of the Zi'Dao, the people of Shavhan are usually able to track such people down, or even predict their birth. The Shavhani believe these powers are consistent, and are given to certain special individuals over the years, and so they gives these powers names. For example, people born as sorcerers with the ability to fly with air magic are given the secondary name "Jen", which indicates that they are a "guardian of the skies". Since it is very rare for two people in one country to have the same sorcerous powers, the Shavhani believe that these powers, and the names associated with them, are passed down through the ages. Education In the Three Dynasties, education is free, provided you have the right honour name. A person whose name marks them for a path of learning and scholarship can learn for free at one of the many monasteries, libraries, or Houses of Candles in the Shavhan. The Importance of Tea Tea holds great importance within the Three Dynasties. Herbal teas are often prescribed by healers, or imbibed by druids during rituals. Tea made from mystical leaves is known to have strange properties that magic users in Shavhan often utilise. A strange custom within Shavhan is the "Saka'Chai", the traditional drinking of tea at a meeting. By tradition's decree, before any information can be exchanged or negotiations made between different nations, dynasties, groups, nobles, merchant, etc. the Saka'Chai must be performed. The host pours tea for everyone involved, and it's incredibly important that the host pours the tea, not a servant. Having a servant pour the tea indicates insincerity. Anyone not offered tea at the meeting is not allowed to speak at the meeting, and must not ever mention anything they hear at the meeting. While the attendants are drinking the tea, they are allowed to chat about small matters, and this portion of the meeting is usually used for getting to know each other, or catching up. The size of the cups presented by the host indicates a lot, smaller cups could mean the host is eager to start the meeting, or it could mean they don't wish to talk much with the others. Large cups could mean that the host likes talking to their attendants, or it could mean they don't consider the meeting to be important and aren't in a rush to start. A Shavhani socialite does not choose their cups without a good deal of consideration. Chau Script The Chau script is a unique element of Shavhani culture that no other nation has ever been able to grasp. Using an ancient magic of words, the Shavhani have crafted a language that is, by its very nature, magically binding. The Chau script is a language all people of the Three Dynasties know, but that they rarely use. It is reserved for only the most important of occasions, or sincere of statements. Much like the traditional Arcane Script of Tyrrus, the Chau Script is inherently magical, and its words can be used to invoke magical effects by trained mages. However, unlike the Arcane Script, the Chau Script cannot be spoken non-magically. Using the Chau script requires mental effort on the part of the speaker, and draws upon the innate magical energies within all humans. Additionally, anyone who hears something spoken in the Chau Script will be able to understand it, even if they don't know the language. No lies can be spoken or written in Chau script. It is almost impossible to say something in the language if the slightest hint of doubt lies within the mind of the speaker. Therefore it is often used when a person feels incredibly strongly about something. Due to the magical nature of the Chau script, something spoken in the language is more powerful and gets the point across more strongly than ordinary language would. An insult in the Chau script will make anyone who hears it shocked and appalled, whereas a compliment will brighten their entire day. Things written in the Chau script have similar impact. Honour Names are tattooed upon a person in the Chau Script. If someone feels particularly strongly about something, they may have words of the script tattooed onto them. Yuu'Daos are masters of the Chau Script. They are able to wield it with great precision and expertise, and can do many things with it.